


【初代光】小笨熊

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 光之小熊是一只流浪的毛绒玩具熊，爱梅特赛尔克是玩具店里昂贵的摆件，他们一直平静地生活着，直到有一天，爱梅特赛尔克被人买走了。这篇文里初代光分别是一对玩具和一对真人，拂晓其余都是玩具，敏菲利亚是一个小学女生，而芝诺斯是一只猫。有非全龄的行为，但是没有非全龄的描写。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus |Emet Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【初代光】小笨熊

“海德林，一颗美丽的行星，  
在母水晶的祝福下，星球上处处生机盎然，  
水晶之力给世界上所有的生物带来了近乎永远的繁荣和昌盛，  
艾欧泽亚位于世界最大大陆‘三大洲’的西部，  
是一片受到众神眷爱的大地，  
……  
但这近乎于永远的繁荣时代也迎来了终结，  
邪恶的加雷马，坠落的卫月，这片大地遭受了空前的破坏，  
而为我们带来希望的是……  
光之战士！”

“哦！！！”台阶下一片掌声。  
“太夸张了……”一只棕色的毛绒小熊揉了揉自己的脑袋。卫月只是那天砸向他们的一个烂番茄啊！  
“才不呢！”阿莉塞反驳，“阿尔菲诺看过的书上说，这是浪漫的艺术加工！”  
光之小熊更迷糊了：“浪漫是什么意思？”  
“就是把故事里的两个人变得傻到冒泡。”  
所以在浪漫版的故事里他们住的街区就变成了一颗星球吗？那还真是“浪漫”到冒泡了。  
“阿莉塞，再讲一遍吧，求你了，再把光之战士打倒芝诺斯的故事给我们讲一遍吧！”  
后门的台阶下坐着一群小小的动物，有鲶鱼、有细细的小蛇、有乌龟和……那是卷心菜吗？  
“嗯哼，你们也很想听吧，那我就再讲一遍，要安静哦。我们的艾欧泽亚镇就是艾欧泽亚大地，街道尽头那幢黑漆漆头顶乌云的房子就是邪恶的帝国……”台阶上坐着一个小小的少女，她穿着红裙子，腰上佩着亮闪闪的宝剑，威风凛凛。可她只有一本书那么高，因为她是一对书挡中的一个，书挡双子看过许多许多书，正给玩偶和小动物们讲述一个大英雄与大坏蛋战斗的故事。故事略有夸张，融合了许多离奇的冒险事迹，该说不愧是书挡吗。  
玩具要怎么讲故事呢？其实玩具也是会动的，他们在人类看不到的地方，会聊天、会休息，还会像这样聚在一起玩耍。  
而她故事里的主角原型，正在大家后面站着呢。  
光之战士——就是那只棕色的毛绒小熊。他脏兮兮的，因为他是没有主人的毛绒小熊，他穿着奶茶纸杯做的裙甲，背上背着塑料勺做的战斧，磨得锃亮，他是世界上最勇敢、最可靠、最最英俊的毛绒小熊。光之小熊的朋友遍布整个小镇，从下水道里游的鲶鱼和乌龟到大人看不到的卷心菜妖精们都认识他，光之小熊能够肩负起保护大家的责任，因为他是唯一能从芝诺斯的嘴下逃脱的玩具。  
“我从市场回来了。”他带回来了草莓、胡萝卜还有彩带和手帕，光把毛绒小包里的东西分给大家，他现在还要兼任跑腿。这都是因为芝诺斯。  
芝诺斯是街道尽头那幢黑房子里的猫，一身柔顺的金色长毛和小老虎一样的尖牙令整个镇的老鼠闻风丧胆，它每天趴在院子里晒太阳不挪窝，捉鸟和小鼠玩来玩去，但是又不吃它们，如果有玩具落到芝诺斯的手里，那可真是比落到玩具地狱还惨。  
“真是辛苦小哥了呢，对了，”光风院霁月在整理手上的彩带，他要用来装饰轿子，顺口问道，“你今天遇到芝诺斯了吗？”  
光之小熊摇了摇头：“今天……还真没有。”  
今天街角那幢黑房子里好像有人在，窗帘拉开着，车库停着车，芝诺斯也没有趴在院子里喵喵叫。  
一只雪白的猫布偶雅·修特拉从窗户里跳出来，轻巧地落在光的身边，布爪子敲着下巴：“房子门牌上写的是加尔乌斯，他今天在家吗？”  
正在窗口听故事的小洋娃娃琳也问了一句：“我们好像没有人见过加尔乌斯先生……呃，还是女士呢？”  
那幢黑房子之所以神秘，是因为它的主人从来不出门，就算出门也是早出晚归，光之小熊认识全镇的人，可是没有玩具见过加尔乌斯长什么样子——也许是个孤僻的单身老头，深居简出，只有猫陪伴自己。  
“不如我去看看他是个什么样的人，”光之小熊比划着说。能养出芝诺斯那样的猫，该是个多恐怖的人啊。  
一个胡桃夹子也从窗口跳下来，他是桑克瑞德，他说：“那我去餐厅附近打探消息好了。”  
“那么我去广场！”这是莉瑟，她是个塑料兵人，听到有任务，兴奋得一跳一跳。  
于里昂热是一个预言罐，他的肚子里塞满了奇奇怪怪的预言纸卷，他在桌子上晃了两下，可是还没等他抽出一张，光之小熊已经跑远了。  
光之小熊带着大家的希望，躲过一辆又一辆车，从皮鞋、球鞋、高跟鞋的缝隙里穿过，忙碌的大人们是不会注意玩具的，他沿着墙边一直走，他走到了一个很熟悉的地方。  
是玩具店！  
玩具店就在他每天去市场的必经之路上，他每天都要趴在橱窗上看一会，那里面也有他的朋友呢。  
“你好啊，爱梅特赛尔克。”光之小熊跳上橱窗，趴在外面冲里面喊道。  
“怎么又是你？你今天不是来过了吗？”橱窗里，一个闪亮的水晶无影人偶正一脸不耐烦地瞧着他。  
“我今天有大任务在身上哦。”光之小熊趴在橱窗上和他分享，尾巴像真正的熊一样一摇一摇的。  
爱梅特赛尔克是无影系列猫咪摆件之一，雕刻精美，还附带多套衣服配件，他的价格牌上写着好几个0，光之小熊都要数不清了，他的积蓄都是从自动售货机和下水道里捡的硬币，永远也买不起爱梅特赛尔克，更别提一整套无影猫了，这可是玩具店的镇店之宝，抱盒十三款外加隐藏款希什么来着，买一整套还可以加购一个橱窗里摆的亚马乌罗提金属城市，闪亮得可以出现在全世界的小孩梦里。  
“要去就快去，谁管你。每天见你一次已经够烦人的了。”爱梅特赛尔克把自己的底座偏了偏，不想搭理他。  
光之小熊还想说什么，忽然停下了动作，软软地倒在了地上，像一个普通的毛绒小熊。  
因为有人来了，是那个玩具店的店主，光。  
镇上没人不喜欢光，就连玩具们也都喜欢光和他的玩具店，小孩子们放学后都会在他的店里流连忘返，他还会烤松饼、做衣服，他是镇上最友善的男人。  
穿着围裙的光拿着扫帚，推开店门，捡起小熊，把他随手放在橱窗里坐着，一边自言自语：“怎么掉在这里了。”  
光之小熊脸上的微笑大了一点，光一定是把自己当成他店里的玩具了，这么一来，他可能是有史以来离爱梅特赛尔克最近的一次。无视那个令人畏惧的价签吧，他伸出毛茸茸的圆手挪了挪自己的身子，想离爱梅特赛尔克近一点，他都能听到爱梅特赛尔克不屑的哼声了。  
光之小熊内心偷笑，下一秒他就笑不出来了。  
透过橱窗，他看到有一辆车停在玩具店门口，这辆车他今天刚刚见过。  
这不正是加尔乌斯车库里停的那辆吗！  
车上下来一个人，果然，这个人他没见过，这一定就是加尔乌斯！他不像他想象中那样是个身上散发古怪味道的老头，他是个年轻男人，十分高大，头上一缕白发很是显眼。他想要干什么？难道他盯上玩具店了？如果他想耍什么花招自己一定对他不客气！毛乎乎的手握紧了背后的塑料勺斧子，光之小熊流了一滴不存在的冷汗，看着那个男人走近了玩具店，打量着橱窗和橱窗边上的人。  
光以为是客人，问道：“您是喜欢这个无影猫咪系列吗？”  
加尔乌斯答道：“这个城市沙盘设计有点意思……你是店主吗？”  
“是的，这个城市沙盘购买方式比较特殊，我们可以进去聊。”光向他发出了邀请。  
加尔乌斯欣然应允，跟着他推开了店门。  
接下来他们说的话光之小熊就听不清了。他的棉花脖子从来没有这么僵硬过，他往爱梅特赛尔克那个方向看了一眼，正好撞上爱梅特赛尔克也在偷看他，撞上小熊的眼神，一瞬间他就把眼睛扭回去了。  
不会的……爱梅特赛尔克有那么贵呢……再加上他的无影猫同伴有十三个……不会有人花那么多钱的……  
过了一会，光之小熊被挪到了玩具店内的矮架子上。  
他眼睁睁地看着那个加尔乌斯把十四个无影和一整个亚马乌罗提城装进了箱子，当然爱梅特赛尔克也给装进去了，被放进水晶盒子里，甚至没能再看他一眼。  
加尔乌斯还在和光说话：“这个沙盘拿回去是需要手动安装的吧？”  
“是的，如果有需要的话我可以给你写个秘籍，我是指，说明书。”  
加尔乌斯看起来很不满的样子，说道：“这也太麻烦了，你就没有……送货上门这种服务吗？”  
光似乎是觉得有道理，思考了一下说道：“我去上门安装当然也可以，只要你方便的话。”  
“再好不过。”  
加尔乌斯怎么看都不像个好人，笑起来一肚子坏水。光之小熊被放在架子上，被放学的小男孩揉来揉去，他好不容易才找到个机会逃出光的玩具店，外面天已经快黑了。  
光之小熊愤恨地在街上奔跑，到处都是急着回家吃饭的人，没人注意这个脏兮兮的玩具熊。他跑回大家那里，想要告诉他们这件事，可惜大家都不在。  
窗子关起来了，光之小熊把脸贴在玻璃上，擦出一个小小的熊熊头，看向屋子里面，那里亮着暖黄色的灯光，想必热汤的味道也正弥漫着吧，原来敏菲利亚已经放学回家了。她是阿莉塞她们的主人，正坐在床上摆弄着琳的纱裙，胡桃夹子和书挡都尽职尽责地呆在架子上一动不动。  
光之小熊看了一会屋子里洁白的床单和洋娃娃，再看了看灰头土脸的自己，摇了摇头，把那点落寞甩出去，决定不能这么让爱梅特赛尔克落入那种主人的手里，大家不能离开，他就用自己的方法。  
无论有多危险，他必须去那幢黑房子里，把爱梅特赛尔克救出来！  
敏菲利亚玩着玩着，忽然向窗外看了一眼，揉了揉眼睛，向屋子里喊道：“拉敏！我好像看到有卷心菜带着玩具熊在飞！”  
厨房里的芙·拉敏答道：“你想吃沙拉了吗？”  
屋子里的玩具们：“……”

“呼，谢谢你，特纳克希亚。”光之小熊落在了加尔乌斯那幢房子的屋顶上，他拍了拍身上的土，回头对妖精道谢。  
“不客气呼啾，如果你是要恶作剧的话，我们随时愿意帮忙呼啾！”特纳克希亚说完就拍拍翅膀飞走了。  
光之小熊心想这种恶作剧还是不要有下次了吧。  
甲人的班鳐不好用了，因为走下水道容易被芝诺斯发现，院子更不敢进去，走空中路线是唯一能够接近加尔乌斯房子的办法。  
光之小熊趴在烟囱口，闭上眼睛就跳了进去，落进了壁炉里，发出“噗”的一声。  
“芝诺斯，你又把什么东西碰倒了？”那个男人的声音从厨房传来，混杂着烤牛排的滋滋声。  
芝诺斯正趴在门口的脚垫上舔爪子，面无表情地动了下尾巴。  
好大的房子呀，比光的一整个玩具店都要大吧。光之小熊在客厅转了一圈，在茶几上发现了那个装着无影的箱子。  
好机会！光之小熊爬上矮几，想要打开那个箱子，脚步声突然响起，小熊躺在箱子上不动了。  
那个男人端着两个盘子走到餐厅，把盘子放在餐桌上，之后又走到酒柜，挑了瓶酒放进冰桶，拿了两个杯子，之后就坐到沙发上，找剪刀开箱子。  
光之小熊躺在箱子上，内心在流泪。他刚才折腾了半天也没能打开，他太柔软了！小熊身上连个硬点的爪子都没有，用上勺子战斧也只能把胶带撕开一小点，那个男人都过来了他还在箱子上使劲，他只来得及把胶带往自己身上一贴，装作自己是随箱附赠的。  
“这是什么？”加尔乌斯把他拿起来看了看，“还耍这种小心思吗。”  
小熊又被随手放到一边坐着去了，总感觉这个姿势似曾相识。  
那个男人拿出说明书阅读，可是根本没拿出那些无影来，买了玩具却不玩怎么能算是一个好主人呢，说明他想玩的根本就不是这些玩具，那么光之小熊就更加必须把无影们都救出去了。  
光之小熊气哼哼地坐在餐桌上，没过一会，光来了，就算他是玩具店的店主，小熊也不指望他能理解自己的意思，只能祈祷他不要注意自己。  
他们一边吃饭一边说话，说的是什么光之小熊也听不清。时间一分一秒地流逝，他们终于结束了，光拿起那个箱子，和加尔乌斯一起走上了楼梯。  
客厅里的灯暗下去，小熊从柜子上弹跳起来，加尔乌斯实在是太可恶了，居然还捏他的肚子，他才不是胖，他只是软绵绵而已。他打算潜入楼上，他们一定把箱子打开了，那样他就方便多了。  
“喵——”  
一声猫叫在他身后响起。  
他怎么把这家伙忘了呢。  
是芝诺斯。  
芝诺斯听到动静，眼睛几乎要射出两道光，猛地冲他扑过来，光之小熊在地上滚了一圈躲开他的爪子，抽出战斧，摆出恶狠狠的表情瞪着芝诺斯。  
芝诺斯猫已经摆出了捕食的姿态，嘴里发出低沉的呼噜声。  
“这事跟你没关系，让开。”光之小熊凶狠地说。  
“怎么会没关系呢？我正好缺一只用来磨牙的毛绒玩具。”  
这只猫根本就是想玩弄猎物而已，他们本来就在街道地盘上积怨已深，眼下芝诺斯战意高昂，更是不可能放过他了。  
一猫一熊在屋子里转来转去，期间还打翻了咖啡罐子，踩到了光他们喝空的红酒瓶，把加尔乌斯家的外套弄得满是猫毛和玩具熊的毛绒，最后芝诺斯一爪子，抓破了光之小熊的尾巴。  
光之小熊跳到楼梯上，芝诺斯猫没有跟着他上来，因为小熊的塑料勺战斧上还沾着芝诺斯的一撮毛，那一定比小熊破掉的尾巴要疼得多，因为玩具没有痛感。  
芝诺斯盯了他一会，居然把他放了，可能猫的想法就是这么捉摸不定吧。  
光之小熊继续往上走，他还有最大的敌人要打呢，可是芝诺斯抓破了他的布，他已经开始漏棉了，原先是漂亮短尾巴的地方现在只有一个破洞，他变成了秃尾熊。  
小熊没有时间难过，他把棉花往身体里面塞了塞，握紧手中的斧子，将卧室的门推开一条缝。  
门虚掩着，他小心翼翼地挤进去，里面散发着淡淡的酒味，很黑，也很大，加尔乌斯什么都很大，无论是客厅还是卧室。  
卧室里摆着拼装进行到一半的沙盘，乱七八糟地堆在地板上，旁边还扔着凌乱的衣服，光之小熊从一堆衬衫裤子里探出头来，他没有找到能给自己做填充物的布料，只好作罢。  
光和加尔乌斯正在床上，小熊猜的没错，加尔乌斯不是一个好主人！他根本就不喜欢玩玩具，拼着拼着就拼到床上去了，他还在床上压着光不停地欺负他，光都喊痛了他也不停下，实在是太可恶了，他必须要教训一下这家伙才行。  
光之小熊观察了一下，装着无影猫们的盒子放在卧室的另一边，在高高的桌上，他决定从床上跳过去。床晃动得太厉害了，因为加尔乌斯欺负光欺负得太用力，小熊从自己身上抽出一根线，绑上自己的斧子，一个飞斧就勾到了床帐顶，再抓着绳子一荡，正好荡到加尔乌斯头顶，熊熊的小爪子在他头上踩了一下，一个完美起跳，刚好落在无影猫的盒子里，满分！  
“刚刚是什么东西……”那个很坏的加尔乌斯正在床上酣畅淋漓地大战，就算是他也不得不从战斗中分心，刚刚一定是有个什么东西从他头顶上飞过去了，光之小熊躲在盒子里露出半个脑袋，爪爪握紧斧子，他要是敢这个时候下床来找麻烦，他绝对会在这个人手上划出一条口子的！绝对！这样光就能赶快逃跑了！  
“……哈迪斯！”光突然喊了一声，原来这个坏人的名字叫哈迪斯。光把哈迪斯的脑袋掰回来对着自己，“什么都没有！”  
“哈？”  
“不许——走神！”光突然发力，一翻身骑在了哈迪斯身上。好样的，光！小熊内心欢欣雀跃！不愧是他的人类朋友，战斗起来十分勇猛，就是要这样，榨干对手的全部精力，然后走向胜利！  
光之小熊当然没忘自己原本的任务，他一转身才发现盒子里的无影猫都在居高临下地打量他这个外来者。  
“请……请问……我找一只无影猫……”光之小熊小心翼翼地问。  
“这有十几只无影猫呢，你要找的是哪一只啊？”一只没穿无影斗篷的白色猫甩着尾巴逗他。  
“我……当然是找爱梅特赛尔克！”  
“真是情深意切呢。”  
“是要私奔吗？”  
“好可爱的小熊……”  
无影猫们都像看热闹一样，有那么几个好奇地打量他，还有的猫凑到他身边嗅嗅。  
猫群里有一个盒子动了，从里面冒出一张愤怒的猫脸。  
“又是你！”爱梅特赛尔克出现了。  
他气呼呼地从猫堆里走出来站到小熊的面前说：“你是怎么潜入这间房子的，你……你怎么回事？这些棉花是从哪来的？”  
他的声线从恼怒忽然变得颤抖，他看着光之小熊的身后，那里零零碎碎，全是细小的棉花和绒毛。  
“啊……我把这事忘了，我有点漏棉花，不过没关系，这是小事，爱梅特赛尔克，我们赶紧走吧。我向光风院霁月借了轿子，只要我们从窗户出去跳到树上就能跳到院子外面，逃出这个地方了。”光之小熊摸了摸自己的头，那里面已经有点空空的了，他没想到自己会漏棉花漏了这么多，他以为只是一点小伤呢。  
“你是笨蛋吗？还是说你的脑子都跟着棉花一起漏出去了？”爱梅特赛尔克捡起盒子里的点点棉花团，可是那量也太少了，他不管，一股脑塞进小熊手里，“你是怎么进到这所房子里面的，你为什么要来，这里有猫你不知道吗，你身上的洞是不是被那只猫抓的？我才不需要你救我出去，我不是说过吗，我觉得你烦死人了，你自己把自己弄得破破烂烂可没人会救你，你就是海德林的头号大笨熊！”  
说完，他还想再找点棉花把光之小熊填起来，可是这里没有更多的碎棉花了，他的棉花都在和芝诺斯打架时还有楼梯上漏光了，刚才那一闹也甩掉了不少，爱梅特赛尔克似乎是想捶一下小熊的头，可是看到那里软塌塌的，又收回了爪。  
“如果他们发现了你，会把你扔掉的，你现在赶紧走吧，我再也不想看到你，永远也别让我在这栋房子里看到你。”爱梅特赛尔克说完就蹲到角落去了。那只白色的猫安慰地拍着他的尾巴。  
光之小熊捧着自己的棉花，连眉毛都耷拉了下来，他想好了所有的战斗准备，可是独独没有想到问爱梅特赛尔克是不是愿意跟他一起走，不是所有玩具都愿意做流浪玩具的。他怎么就那么笃定呢，爱梅特赛尔克说得对，他的一腔热忱傻得可以。他是整个海德林最最最笨的熊。  
“我知道了，让你看到我真是抱歉，我会马上离开。”  
光之小熊摇摇晃晃地趴上盒子边沿，他刚才怎么没觉得这个盒子这么高呢，还有棉花，心里一直想着要见到爱梅特赛尔克就会忘记所有的不适，他现在才刚刚感觉出来自己身上空空荡荡的，他没有体会过饿肚子的感觉，也许这就是吧。原本圆圆的脚爪也空了，难看地瘪了下去，他已经站不稳了……  
原本软绵绵的小熊站在盒子上，忽然就像一张纸片那样飞了下去，难道这就是玩具的“死”吗，死原来是这么轻飘飘的感觉，也没有什么疼痛，他只是觉得很可惜，没能跟雅·修特拉、桑克瑞德、阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺、鲶鱼们……还有根本没见过他的敏菲利亚道个别……  
如果下一辈子不做玩具就好了，不，还要做玩具，最好是做爱梅特赛尔克的玩具，这样他们再也不用隔着橱窗才能说话了……  
“小心！你这个——”  
啪——  
为什么……他听到了什么东西碎裂的声音？他不会把加尔乌斯家什么很贵重的东西压塌了吧！  
小熊睁开眼，发现自己只是空的而已，急需被什么东西填满，但是他并没有“死”掉，他毫发无伤，反而是被自己压在身下的，那个碎裂声的来源……  
“爱梅特赛尔克——”  
无影猫们关切地从桌沿上探出头来，床上的激烈战斗仍在继续，但是战况太过胶着，那两位已经没空管这边了。  
光之小熊拖着软软的布片身体从爱梅特赛尔克的身上滑下来，他掉落在一件衣服里，身上已经有了裂痕。  
“你还说我傻，我看你才是头号大蠢猫。”小熊的爪子在衣服褶皱里摸索着碎片，“我是布做的，是不会摔坏的啊，你为什么……为什么要这么做呢，为什么要扑上来呢……哎，你没碎啊？”  
“别叫了……再叫我就真的碎了……”  
“爱梅特赛尔克！”光之小熊这才发现，无影猫黑玉一般美丽的身体上出现了裂纹，可他并没有碎掉，是那件衣服救了他，那是光的外套。  
可是爱梅特赛尔克还是摔断了一只耳朵，光捡起它小心翼翼地收在自己空空的肚子里，现在那里满满当当了，装着爱梅特赛尔克的一部分，比世上所有的棉花和糖果加起来还沉。  
“所以你为什么要跳下来？”光之小熊小声地问。  
“呵，可能我的大脑也跟棉花一起被漏出去了吧。”爱梅特赛尔克翻了个白眼，无奈地躺在地上。  
“原来你也有行动快过大脑的时候吗？”  
“我们是玩具，是没有大脑的。”无影猫叹气。  
“但是我们可以有心，你看，我就拿着你的一颗心。”光之小熊举起那半个尖耳朵，它真的像一颗心，当语言违背了它的意愿，它就会自己跳出来，告诉那个人，自己有多爱他。  
他俩一个缺了棉花，一个缺了耳朵，都没法保持平衡，现在谁也走不了了，只能并排躺在地上，观察加尔乌斯家的天花板。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，等他们明天早上醒来发现我们，会怎么样？”  
“扔进垃圾桶吧。”  
“那你……”  
“反正我早就累了，整天呆在橱窗里，摆出那种蠢表情。”爱梅特赛尔克舔了舔自己的爪子。  
“那我们一起做旅行玩具吧？一个玩具是流浪，两个玩具就是旅行了。”  
“哎哟，麻烦死了，可别算上我。”  
“那我就当你答应了。”  
“……随你。”  
光之小熊闭上眼睛，说道：“还挺浪漫的嘛。”  
“……你还知道什么叫浪漫吗？”  
“两个人一起傻得冒泡，这就是浪漫了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的猫脸上又出现了疑惑的表情。  
“你看，我漏出来的棉花，你碎掉的耳朵，这不都傻得要命吗。”光之小熊的圆手拉住了爱梅特赛尔克的尾巴。  
“……哼。”  
“啊……这么说来，那位哈迪斯自己不会拼沙盘，把光骗来在床上打架也傻得可以，这也算是浪漫吗？”  
“……他最好是真的不会。”

光之小熊没有被扔掉，他被光缝好了。  
现在的小熊有崭新的圆尾巴，脖子上系着缎带，光还给他填充了全新的棉花，小熊比以前更圆滚滚软绵绵了。  
很快又被哈迪斯捏了肚子。  
光之小熊现在是光的小熊了，有人给他洗澡、给他换衣服，他可以背着光给他做的、真正的小战斧，坐在光胸前的围裙口袋里，和他一起烤松饼。  
后来有一天上店里玩的敏菲利亚像是认识他一样盯了他好久，吓得小熊又流了一滴不存在的冷汗。  
爱梅特赛尔克也没有被扔掉，仍然是光把他的耳朵粘起来的，但是由于胶水和打磨的痕迹，爱梅特赛尔克变成了唯一一只白耳朵无影猫，坐在哈迪斯卧室的亚马乌罗提城里，脖子上系着和小熊一样的缎带。  
至于芝诺斯，他在隔天被加尔乌斯的侄子——一个金色长发的高中生带走了，临走前还不忘对光放狠话，虽然在光的耳朵里只有一声喵。  
小镇是藏不住秘密的，有人花了大价钱把玩具店的橱窗展品买了下来这件事很快就传开了，还传出了各种版本，哈迪斯和光——用当下流行的话说，叫做一夜情，不过可不止有一夜，他们之后还是经常相约在床上打架，直到今天，光之小熊和他白耳朵的无影猫还是能够天天见面，幸福快乐地生活在一起。


End file.
